


Commander Crybaby - On Hiatus

by OkayBlakes



Series: The 100 Genderswap AUs [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ark Highschool, Blake!Twins, Boy!Lexa, Boy!Octavia, Genderswap!Grounders, Genderswap!Octavia, Lacrosse, M for Swearing/Sex/Alcohol/Other things, Multi, dont like dont read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:19:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4734125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkayBlakes/pseuds/OkayBlakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I noticed that there were no Genderswapped Clexa fanfics so I decided to write my own, all the grounders (including Octavia) are genderswapped, if you dont like than dont read, also Finn!Bashing </p><p>Or</p><p>After 5 years Alex and his two siblings move back home to find so many things changed, including the people they once knew, everyone and everything, except for one Clarke Griffin</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Old Kid

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading! Real quick I'll give you the names of everyone genderswapped  
> -  
> Lexa - Alex  
> Anya - Andrew  
> Lincoln- Lilly  
> Octavia- Oscar  
> Gustus- Gianna  
> Indra- Ian  
> Nyko- Nia

     One final look in the mirror and then I’m off to school. I'm wearing my usual beat up black converse, with worn tan skinny jeans ripped at the knees, a gray hoodie which sleeves and hood are a white tie dye with the brands logo right over my heart. I run a hand through my, newly cut, brown shaggy hair. Looking into my own green eyes I nod once, determining to myself that I can do this, I'm not a scared little boy anymore. 

     

      The last time I was in this room preparing to go to school was the end of 5th grade, except it’s no longer 5th grade. I'm not the kid they called Commander Crybaby. Now I'm different. I spent the last 5 years living in LA with my grandparents. In and out of juvie twice and the promises to myself to be better when we moved, but this time around I have a reason to be better. After everything that happened, little Tridakru, Pennsylvania isn't as scary as it used to be. The original reason we ever moved was because of the bullying, my parents agreed to send me and my sisters (who wouldn't stay without me) to live with our grandparents on the coast of LA. Of course after the second time in Juvie, my parents requested us to come home immediately. Now that I'm back I plan that no one remembers me or finds out who I was, I can't change my last name, but I’m starting to go by my middle name rather than my first. No one knew me well enough to notice anyways. 

 

     However, I’m not taking advantage of this clean slate, I’ll do everything right this time around. By everything right, I mean I’ll finally have the guts to go out for the lacrosse, team, make friends, go to parties, and have the high school experience. Fall in love. Actually I already have the 'fall in love' part completed, now it’s just 'make her fall in love with me too' I got to work on. Clarke Griffin, was and is my dream girl, she was always the best artist in the class and stood up for me on the playground. Except when her and her two best friends I never found the courage to talk to her. It was always a small wiggle of her fingers and a kiss on my cheek before she disappeared with her friends again. 

 

     Breaking out my thoughts I finally realized that Andrew and I arrived at the school and were parking in the senior lot, thanks to my older brother. Getting out of the car I fist bump Andrew and we make our way into the school, Ark High. We head into the principal’s office first to get our schedules and I go in first. Opening the door I notice two other teachers in the small office. I give a confused smile and politely greet each of them before sitting down across from the principal. “Hello, Alexander. I’m principal Jaha, to my left here” he gestures to the skinny brunette woman standing next to him “is Miss Murphy, the guidance counselor,” I smile and nod at her “to my right,” the principal now gestures to a tall man with a lot of hair gel slicking back his black hair. “Is Marcus Kane, vice principal, director of your grade, and school’s athletic director, he’d like to extend an offer for you and your brother to join the lacrosse team” I smile politely again, but actually stand to shake the man’s hand. _They must have seen we played back in La_ I think to myself. “Here’s your schedule” Jaha hands me a slip of paper and I quickly look through it, Health fitness, Honors Chemistry, study hall, Lunch, Algebra 2, Honors Geography, German 3, and finally Honors English. “Uh sir” I meet his eyes “respectfully, I think there’s been a mistake I took Algebra 2 last year” principal Jaha nods his head sadly “Yes I know that, but there was an issue transferring your credits from LA and you’ll have to take the class again, I hope that’s not too much of an issue”. I just slowly nod my head _Just an easy A I suppose_ “No this’ll be fine, I can manage” I smile a final time before shaking each of their hands and exiting the room. Smiling at Andrew I gesture to the door and he nods, standing up, he heads into the office next and we slap hands as we pass each other. We don’t always have to talk to each other, sometimes we work better silent.

 

      As I start walking in the direction, I think, my locker is in I turn the corner to be blessed with a beautiful sight. Clarke Griffin, gathering books from a locker that is only be a few where my own seems to be. She looks up and our eyes lock, as cliché it is, time seems to freeze around us as I keep walking towards her. I raise my hand in a small wave and smile at her. Confusion morphs over her face and she quickly swivels her head to see if I was gesturing to some else. When she realize I wasn’t a matching smile to my own breaks out on her face and she returns the wave. By now I’m standing close enough to talk.

   “Hi, I'm Alex” I shyly say, she opens her mouth to respond but is quickly cut off by a jock in the custom blue and gold letterman jacket steps between us. He is obviously making unwanted advances and touching her while she is ineffectively trying to push him off. Reacting quickly I grab the collar of said chuckling jock and shove him against the lockers, Myles, if I remember correctly. One of my bullies. I snarl and get into his face “What the hell dude, apologize” I say slowly. Students standing around are just as shocked as he is, hut Myles recovers quickly. Chuckling into my face he tries to push my shoulders but I don’t budge and I can see fear creeping into his eyes. “Griffin is just a slut that wants a piece of the Myles,” but I push him even further against the lockers “apologize” I growl slowly into his face so maybe his numbskull brain will understand. Fear is clearly shown on his face by this point.

 

            A body collides into my side, knocking me off Myles, but does little to deter me. I dodge slowly coming punches easily and throw a solid one right into a jocks jaw. Quickly ducking to an elbow I uppercut the remaining jock, efficiently knocking him out and sending the other one running. I turn back to Myles slumped against the lockers “You going to apologize or what” I say still growling my words. “Yeah-Yeah s-sorry Clarke! It won’t happen again!” Myles stutters while scrambling to escape. I finally turn back to an awestruck Clarke. Just as I was about to say something, we get cut off by a tap on my shoulder. I turn around to see who tapped me, but I’m met with a killer right hook straight into my eye. I drop to the floor, I can hear Clarke shouting, but things just get blurry.

-

            Slowly my eyes open and I’m immediately blinded by bright lights. “Oh thank god! Mom! He’s awake!” I hear a voice shout nearby and another one reply further off, but one is unmistakably Clarke’s. Fully opening my eyes I turn to look her up and down. “So have I died?” I ask innocently “You’re obviously an angel, so is this heaven?” she raises an amused eyebrow at me. I know this is a terrible time to flirt but hey, what other chances will I get? “No, actually this is the nurses office, you totally got knocked out by Bellamy” I recognize name as one of the famous twins that would rule the playground in elementary school. She doesn’t know I know the name “He’s normally a total sweetheart, but you kind of elbowed his boyfriend right in the jaw” I nod slowly, but am a bit taken back by the boyfriend part. If I remember correctly he had multiple ‘girlfriends’ in elementary school, if you can call that dating.

            It was my turn to raise an eyebrow. “I completely forgot that you’re new here and don’t know anyone” _I know more than you think_ “I’ll give you the lowdown of the school” at least this could be helpful. She takes an extremely deep breath and I know I’m in for.

 

   “Okay, so my name is Clarke, Clarke Griffin. I’m not very popular after last year because I dated the lacrosse captain Finn who ended up cheating on me with multiple other girls, which is how I met one of my best friends Raven, but when he started getting shit for cheating he began spreading rumors that it was my idea for threesomes/foursomes but then I started getting jealous and started spreading rumors that he was cheating. Of course him being Lacrosse Captain, everyone believe him over the little art nerd.” She takes another breath “anyways, now I’m constantly being harassed by jocks or really any of the male population that isn’t gay. Although I’m usually able to avoid most of them and I have my friends to defend me. Raven, Oscar, Bellamy, Wells, Jasper, Monty, Miller, Harper, and Monroe, Oscar and Raven are my two closest friend and even though Bellamy and I dated a little in 7th grade, he came out as gay and is now like a protective older brother. Even though his birthday is like 2 months before mine. Raven and Oscar are like hopelessly in love, but they’re both in denial and don’t realize, which is like super sad cause they’d be perfect for each other, but enough about me and my issues more about the student body” she takes yet another breath and at this point I’m shocked such a small girl can talk so much. “So Murphy, Finn, and Bellamy are the main jocks that run the school, jocks and cheerleaders are on the high-rise of the social pyramid. Murphy and Finn are assholes, but Bellamy is a sweet heart once you get past his tough exterior, I don’t know how he puts up with Murphy. Raven is head cheerleader and she’s super sassy, but super fun to be around at the same time. You can only be friend with her if you can deal with her attitude because she doesn’t take shit from anyone. Oscar is the school’s rebel, the go to stud, the quick hook up, which totally pisses Raven off, but we all know that the only reason he’s a sex machine is because he’s jealous of Raven’s boyfriends. Denial isn’t only a river in Egypt you know? Ravens boyfriend is currently a jock named Mike who is Asian and can dance really well, but I don’t think he’ll last long, they never do. Anyways Harper and Monroe are Raven’s co-cheer captains and can either be really nice or really bitchy, depending if they like you, the rest of the cheerleaders are just bitchy period. Wells is the school nerd and the target for most bullying because his dad is the principal, principal Jaha who plays favorites so try to be a favorite. Most of the jocks are just dicks that make up a really suck lacrosse team, but we don’t have anyone better. Bellamy is the best on the team so it’s really confusing why he doesn’t want to be captain. Lacrosse is the main sport here and everyone goes to the games” she ends finally and if she breathed I missed it.

           

            I’m just sitting dumbly nodding my head as she’s giving me an adorable smile. “Sorry I talk a lot” she shyly apologizes “No that was fine, you gave me great information really, besides you rambling is cute” I smile and she blushes. “Oh also Carl Myles was who you beat up, along with John Murphy, Bell’s man candy, and John Mebiege” Clarke adds to my pile of information. After that a lady I presume to be the nurse comes up, looking strikingly like Clarke and hugs her, I realize it probably is her mom. Clarke says bye to me and leaves for her next class. I notice that it’s already passed 1st period which means I missed gym and also was out for at least half an hour, _Bellamy has wicked punch_. A few minutes later Nurse Griffin clears me and I’m off to my own class.

 

            I walk into Chemistry a few minutes late, thankful for my pass. I quickly rush to the back to take the only seat left, not wanting to draw much attention to myself. I’m sitting next to a Latina with dark brown hair, who is shamelessly checking me out. I shift uncomfortably under her gaze and she rolls her eyes at me. She leans in a bit closer and I try to lean away, but she grabs my shirt and pulls me close so she can talk to me unnoticed. I audibly gulp and she rolls her eyes once more at my antics, my eyes darting around to see if anyone noticed this. “I heard you stood up for my girl this morning, I’m Raven” she sticks her hand out under the desk for me to shake which I do, “she undoubtedly told you about me” she states as a fact and releases my shirt to relaxes back into her chair. “Yeah and she wasn’t joking about your attitude” I mumble barely audible but I know she heard me when I receive a middle finger in my face. I scowl at her and she glares back, that only lasts for a few seconds before we both end up laughing. “Alexander Woods, but most people call me Alex” I introduce myself “Whatever Lex” I can already tell this’ll be an interesting friendship.

 

            Only what I don’t notice is a certain leather jacket clad boy glaring daggers at me all through class, or should I say all through 45 minutes of me talking to Raven. Deciding I wanted to get a head start to my next class that’s on the other side of the building I left as soon as the bell rang. Only after saying bye to Raven of course. However as I scurried out the door into the confusing hallways I could hear hurried feet following me. My back hit lockers before and before I could even catch my breath a face is inches away from my own. Startled by the new found presence I jerk my head back only to meet lockers, resulting in a groan to fall from my mouth. A chuckle answers from the, admittedly handsome, looming face before it started to speak.

 

   “What’s up new kid?” he saw fear on my face and smirked “should I say new kid? If I remember correctly you used to go by Levi, right?” my fear only grows “Levi Alexander Woods, from elementary school” he said each part of my name with emphasis. “You going to bawl, commander crybaby?” quickly I hid my fear and glared at the mysterious jock “You know nothing about me” I could tell he was shocked by how quickly I recovered. “I know there’s a reason you don’t want people to know, maybe I should just tell everyone?” He leaned in closer to my ear and I kept looking forward “Maybe I should tell Raven about the loser you really are” He said her name with a certain emphasis even though I could pick out the surrounding sadness that follows the name. Suddenly my own smirk was growing and my eyes glowed. _So this is Oscar_. He was already walking away by the time I recovered.

   “Oh yeah?!” I called after him, but he kept walking “Maybe I should be the one telling Raven something!” At this he smoothly turned on one heel and came marching back to me. My smirk immediately dropped and I looked for a way out of my situation. In fact most of the surrounding students stopped to watch what was happening, my second fight and it’s only the first day. Suddenly Oscar was in my face again and I flinched away for a second before steeling myself. “What could you possibly say to her” my smirk slowly grows again “I think you saw just how much I have to say to her in Chemistry” my smug look only gained confidence “speaking of chemistry-“ I start but he already has me up against the lockers again. I put my hands up in surrender “Okay calm down I was only going to ask for your help” his grip loosened on my shirt a little, but quickly retightened “honestly I have no interest in your petty crush, Mr. Denial” I scowled at his childish reaction and he finally dropped me “it’s not a petty crush” he mumbled quietly to himself and I just shake my head.

 

“Now back to me asking for your help”


	2. Wait you love her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so this chapter is a bit longer than the last and yep, I forgot to mention last time but this is my first fic so be gentle :P but all mistakes are mine and I hope you enjoy! Also thank you guys for all the love and support on this fic <3 means a lot

            Finally study hall passes and I can meet up with Oscar for our shared lunch. He’s already waiting for me out in the quad so we’ll grab food and I can tell him all about my master plan.

-

            He’s laughing at me with a full mouth. “So basically you want to join the lacrosse team to impress a girl” He asks me and I’m surprised he hasn’t choked on his hamburger yet. I cross my arms defiantly “Not just to impress a girl, for fun too, I love Lacrosse” Oscar looks me up and down again before bursting out laughing again “You do know you’re as small as a purse dog right?” he says in-between laughing and taking new bites of his burger. I scowl at him “I’m only an inch shorter than you, and I’ll have you know I lead my lacrosse team to two championships as captain in La” he looks a little impressed “I was the first freshman captain in over a decade.” He nods his head side to side as he seems to be contemplating my words. “Okay” he says finally and I gain hope “Lacrosse, not a bad idea, tryouts are in two days, tell your bro. Operation ‘get our girls’ is a terrible idea, which I can’t even help you with since you refuse to tell me who ‘your girl’ is” my scowl is back “Besides there’s nothing even going on between Raven and I, she’s not my girl, she’s just my best friend”

_I guess I’ll have to do this on my own, but…_

 

   “Nothing going on?” I say thoughtfully “that’s not what Raven was telling me...” I trail off as if I’m in thought, side-eyeing him to find I’m getting just the reaction I wanted. Like I planned Oscar’s eyes comically widen, dropped his hamburger in favor of my shoulders, and practically shouted “WHY, WHAT DID RAVEN SAY” I slowly remove his hands from my shoulders and sadly pat his back “Only that she doesn’t know what she means to you anymore…” trailing off once more I look at him with puppy dog eyes portraying a sad Raven through me. “NONSENSE” Oscar abruptly stands, drawing even more attention to us, and I silently face-palm at his outburst. He stares at me dumbfounded “She knows that she means everything to me and yet she still dates all these other guys, I know that she only thinks of me as a friend, but it’s not like I wanted to fall in love with her. I don’t have a problem with being in love with her, but I can’t just bring myself to say it out loud I don’t even know, but seriously even if I can’t say it, she should know. She can’t just play these games with me and then act like there’s nothing between us, I’m fucking love with her for god’s sake” he shakes his head and sits back down “I just wish I could say it out loud”. I scoff, “You realize you just said you loved her like 3 times in front of a good majority of the school, right?” I gesture around us to all the frozen and gaping students. His eyes bulge out of his head and he quickly clamps a hand over his mouth “I-I” he stutters “I have t-to go” and quickly dashes out of the quad.

_That was unexpected_

            I walk in the hallways with a smile, just coming out of an easy math class, I drop a gentle hand on Oscar’s shoulder as I pass, giving him a reassuring smile. He returns the smile, but he head is still hung low to hide his blush. Suddenly, for the second time today a body runs into my side, except this one is clumsy and hardly with purpose, which means… “Little brother! What’s got you all smiley?” Andrew drapes a slender arm around my shoulder and gives me a full tooth grin “did you already get lucky?!” he steps in front of me with a mock look of surprise. “What! No!” I push past him and he just chuckles “Don’t be crude” I tell him “Don’t be prude” he mocks me with a clever rhyme and I just glare at him. “At least I can get lucky, Gianna has you on a fucking leash” I smile smugly at him “Hey that’s not true! She doesn’t even know we’re back yet!” he says matter-of-factly like it’ll help his case. I turn around actually surprised, to face him “You haven’t told her yet?” I say slowly, “Nope” he says proudly like it’s a good thing, and I just mockingly chuckle at him “You realize she’s literally going to castrate you, right?” his eyes open and his chest deflates when he realizes I’m right. “Shit.”

            Laughing at him I realize that we’re in front of my next class and I look at him expectantly, “this you?” he gestures to the door. “Yeah, Geography” I say boredly, but he’s hastily checking his schedule “Sweet!” he fist bumps the air “Me too!” he looks up, his eyes sparkling. We highfive and make our way into the class, sitting at a table, getting our books out I quickly turn to him. “Wait a sec this is a junior level class, why are you in it?” Andrew shrugs “something about credits not transferring, blah blah, easy A” I nod understandingly “Same thing happened with my Algebra class” thinking back to last period. My attention is directed elsewhere when Clarke slips into the classroom, looking around for a place to sit. I quickly throw Andrew’s books onto the unoccupied table behind us “dude, what the hell-” effectively pushing him out of the chair I wave Clarke over. “Clarke!” I call waving my hand and her face lights up with relief when she notices me and makes her way over. Just as Andrew is getting up I pull the chair away and out so Clarke can sit in it and he falls once more to the floor “Dude!” he protests. “Clarke you can sit here!” she looks between the seat and Andrew. “Uh are you sure, Alex?” she asks uneasily, I give Andrew a side-glare and he begrudgingly gets up, not without putting on a charming smile. “Oh don’t worry beautiful,” he takes Clarke’s hand in his own “I wasn’t sitting there at all” he says through gritted teeth and I just burn holes into the back of his head with my eyes. Andrew just smirks “Please sit next to my incompetent brother, I’m sure he’d love to show you his Pokemon collection” Clarke has a confused look on her face and im hiding my face in my hands “Alone…” he passes by her to sit down in his new seat directly behind me. I peek out of my hands to see Clarke has still chosen to sit next to me and she leans in to whisper in my ear “I’d be honored to see your pokemon collection” which just gives me a reason to blush more.

 

            The teacher comes in a minute after the bell and hands us an activity to do with our table partner, to which Clarke and I happily get started on. I also notice Andrew and a cute girl happily chatting over the activity so I decide to ruin his fun a little. Halfway turning in my chair I whisper “Gianna…” in a taunting way that makes him scowl at me, the girl just give a confused smile looking between the two us “Is that the girlfriend?” she asks Andrew innocently and I know my work is done when he flounders to explain what him and Gianna are. My fun is instantly ruined when Finn Collins waltz into the room, I can feel Clarke tense up beside me and I put a reassuring hand on her thigh, she gives me an adorable smiles, but ducks her head to hide her blush. Unfortunately I don’t have enough hair to hide my own. After talking to the teacher Finn seems to notice Clarke and makes his way to our table, completely ignoring my presence. “Hey baby” Clarke tenses again and I squeeze her thigh, I can feel her relaxing under my touch. She doesn’t give him the satisfaction of looking at him so he scowls and turns to me. “Get up” he slams his bag on the desk, just missing my hand “Dickweed” he adds for good measure. “Actually, we’re working on our paper and you’re disturbing us, so if you could please leave us alone, that’d be great. Clarke chuckles at my mock polite reply and I smile to myself a little. “You little bitch!” Finn notices my interaction with Clarke and grabs the collar of my hoodie to pull me out of the seat. I have a good inch on him so the more he tries to intimidate me the more I smile at his attempts. He hardly shoves me out of the way and moves to sit in my seat, but I quickly side step in front of him “Rather rude aren’t you?”. By this point Andrew and everyone else has noticed what’s happening and a few jocks come to back up Finn. 3 to be exact. Noticing the protective presence of his teammates he has his own smirk “move” hhe says in fake politeness, trying not to cause too much of a scene due to the teacher. I hear a chair scratch and Andrew athletically jumped his table and now is behind me with a protective hand on my shoulder “I don’t believe Alex has to do any such thing, _bud_ ” the bud comes out menacing and low, scary Andrew is one of the worst Andrew’s.

 

            Finn laughs, cueing the other 3 jocks to do as such. “Awww Alexa, did you call your boyfriend to come save you?” I give him a bored look and raise my eyebrows “You realize that you have 3 jocks that jumped up at the first chance to save your ass, or should I say touch it” I gesture to the three boys behind him “And you all shower together after games, what are we supposed to think?” Andrew, along with the class, lets out a full belly laugh at the 4 boy’s furious blush. I even notice Clarke smiling a little spurring me on, but before I could make another remark “Boys! Sit Down!” Our teacher finally intervenes, the glares at the jocks in particular “all of you..” the class laughs again at the embarrassed jocks. I happily sit next to Clarke once more, giving an exaggerated wave at Finn angrily sitting next to one of the brunette jocks. “Thanks for that” I just smile at her and nod “give me your phone?” continuing to smile I slide my phone into her hand under the table. “There’s my number” she hands it back to me after a minutes “I’m having all my friends over after school later, and Murphy” she scowls a little but her smile is back quickly “you can come and meet everyone!” she says enthusiastically, before I can respond the bell rings and she’s off.

 

            I don’t have any more classes with anyone I seem to know, but in 8th period I knew something was bound to happen. “Le-Alex?” a Feminine voices I can’t exactly place yells out to me and I cringe “yeah?” I reply slowly turning to meet the caller. I’m met with familiar brown eyes and long dark hair that could only belong to “Gianna?” I say out loud, surprised. She just smiles wide and brings me into a hug I quickly return “Its Alex now right? I got it right?” I just nod happily, forgetting that she was one of the few that knew me by Levi. Gianna and Andrew were always a little more than best friends growing up, if anything the move just strengthened their bond, but not their relationship. They have a lot to catch up on. He mentioned before that he hadn’t told her we were coming home, so I cringe knowing it was cruel fate for him for her to run into me first. “Andrew and Lilly are home too?” she asks hopefully, but I can still hear the hidden anger laced into the words.

 

Secretly I contemplate telling her that Andrew didn’t come home, or that he died, or something to save him from her wrath. “Uh yeah… moved back last week, haven’t had much time to do anything but unpacking” I pray she catches the underlying meaning that Andrew really couldn’t call her if he wanted to “had to get our phone plan straightened out and everything…” still some signs of hurt and anger flash across her face, but are covered by her overall happiness. “That’s great! Come on you can take the desk next to me!” I smile “It’s cool how we’re in the same English class” she shakes her head at me “Don’t go thinking in stupid are something, you’re the one in a senior level honors English class” I just shrug at my own achievements and sit down. “You know Ian’s the lacrosse coach now?” I whip my head up from where I was sorting through my books and I look at her “W-What about college?” I cannot believe that Ian is coaching the lacrosse team, and they still suck? How is that possible? It’s Ian we’re talking about here. “He’s starting this season, Villanova worked it out with him and he got it signed off with the school, now every practice he coaches will act like a class, he’s getting credits for doing it instead of getting paid” “wow” I say more to myself “Leave it to Ian to work out an amazing deal like that” we both chuckle. “I know that you’ll be going out for the Team Lev-Alex” she pauses “shit, it’s a little weird to get used to” I shrug at her and nod, she’s known me since a baby, I can cut her a little slack “anyways we’ll be seeing my big brother every day! Isn’t that just great” she adds sarcasm to her words, but I know she’s excited to be able to see him so much.

 

    “And how about Nia?” I prompt about the littlest Grounds, their little sister. “Aw she’s so great! 6th grade now, can’t believe she’s growing up so fast” I shake my head “trust me I know, Lilly has already had 2 boyfriends back in LA, 7th grade now! Except I’m catching on that maybe boyfriends aren’t what she wants” I wink at Gianna and she laughs “Sounds like Lilly, but Nia will be _so_ happy Lilly’s home” I laugh and nod at this, I can picture what their reunited scene would look like. Nia calling Lilly’s name, Lilly turning around just in time for Nia to collide with her, hugging until one bursts, and then animatedly talking about everything and anything.

 

            After catching up with Gianna nothing interesting happens in class, but at the end of the day I hear the all too familiar “Alexander Woods, principals office” and I slug out my seat and out the door. Ignoring the disapproving glare from Gianna and preparing myself for the one I’ll be getting from Andrew. Entering the office the first thing I notice is Ian. “IAN!” I shout and throw myself at him, which he happily returns my hug, Ian is one of my mentors, taught Andrew and I everything we know about Lacrosse. Soon enough I break the embrace and notice that principal Jaha isn’t even in the office. “Ian?” I ask curiously enough. “3 fights. Levi, It’s the first day” I open my mouth but he cuts me off “No I won’t call you Alex, deal with it, but 3 fights? You’re home because of Juvie, don’t be heading back so soon!” Ian punctuations with a smack to the back of my head every once in a while and I hang it in shame. Ian knew that any scolding from him would get to me faster than anything Jaha would have said. “I only started one and it was in defense of a peer,” I mumble “I’d hardly call the other two fights, rather than big hands stretching my shirt” for emphasis I sooth down the collar of my hoodie that’s still wrinkled. “Fine, two detentions with me, Thursday and Friday, that’s it, you’ll be running suicides” I loudly groan at him, but I know it could just as easily been worse. “Listen,” Ian puts a soft hand on my shoulder that’s makes me meet his eye “You’re better than fights, I know I’ll see you at tryouts tomorrow, but I won’t see you at any practices if you don’t get your act together” I drop his gaze in favor of staring at my feet “You have Lilly to look after, that’s not just Andrew’s responsibility because next year he’s gone. If you’re not going to be better for yourself, be better for her.” I look up and lock his gaze again, nodding determinedly he knows he gotten through to me.

 

            Soon enough I’m happily walking home with my headphone in, I don’t notice that car that pulls into the driveway directly next to mine. I don’t notice until Oscar steps outs of the driver’s seat, then it has my full attention. I’m about to call out to him when he walks around the passenger door, opens it, and out steps Raven. Then I just hide halfway behind a tree. He take’s Raven’s books in one hand and her hand in the other, they both smile and blush, but then Raven is leading him into the house and I step out from behind the tree, dumbfounded. One of them lives next to me? Did Oscar tell her already? Are they dating? Is this how they normally act? Questions are running through my mind and I trip over a garden gnome in my front yard, shaking my head clear I safely slip into house.  

 

    “First geography class AND walking home without telling me?!” I cringe at the sound of the garage door slamming shut. “Andrew calm down, I just needed to clear my head” I put my hands up and slowly walk towards him but he shoves my hands away “Let’s not forget you getting called to the fucking principal’s office! Already!” he glares angrily “Is this about that girl from geography class because she seems to be getting you into a lot of trouble-” I quickly cut him off “Ian was in the principal’s office!” he looks at me with wide eyes “It was Ian and not the principal, yes I have two detentions, but it’s not as bad as it could have been, the fight was in self-defense” my hands are back up “Ian?” he asks unsure. “He’s the lacrosse coach now” I see the glint in his eyes “But how? School!” I explain everything that Gianna told me in English, “Speaking of which, I saw Gianna today” immediately his eyes grew at her name and… “Shit.” He was off! I smirk to myself and check my phone to find a new message.

**Unknown Number:** _Hey, Alex? This is Clarke_

**Me:** _Hey Clarke, this is me_

I quickly save her number into my phone

**Princess:** _Everyone is coming over in an hour or two, so come around then okay? :) my address is 100 Dropship Ln_

**Me:** _Awesome I can’t wait to meet everyone. Everyone besides, Raven, Oscar, and Bellamy’s fist :)_

**Princess:** _Well they cant wait to meet my knight in shining armor, and you’ve met Oscar?_

**Me:** _After Chemistry class, and I'm nothing but a helpful strange_ r

**Princess:** _Helpful yes, but not a s_ _tranger_

**Me:** _True enough, make sure Oscar is okay for me?_

**Princess:** _Okay? The dudes been smiling since 5 th period, what did you do to him?_

**Me:** _I made him be an actual human with emotions for like 30 seconds, probably scarred him for life_

**Princess:** _What does that even mean?_

**Me:** _I guess we’ll find out_

**Princess:** _Should I regret inviting you?_

**Me:** _A little :)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will be every Friday, I hope you're excited for the party next chapter, great Clexa moment, and ton of Octaven (Samurai Mechanic, whichever) moments, Murphamy and Minty for you guys too! Tons of Finn!Bashing next chapter!


	3. Maybe you shouldn't have drank so much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late! Also, Finn bashing turns into literal Finn bashing, so watch out, hope you like the chapter!

An hour and 45 minutes later im pulling up in Clarke’s driveway, freshly showered and hair re-gelled, and hoodie discarded for a regular shirt – yes tie dye, Im obsessed with tie dye, okay? Staring at the door I start to contemplate if I should really be here, trying my luck I knock on the door once before its flung open. Disoriented for a second I realize someone is in the doorway beaming at me, “Hey Raven” I greet with a smile “Sup Lex, took you long enough, let’s get this party started!” her fingers tightly wrap around my wrist and she drags down the stairs into a cozy basement.

 

    “Griffin!” Raven shouts into my ear unconcerned “Your boyfriend is here, can we get the alcohol out now?” she shouts for the entire room to here and my ears burn red. Clarke rolls her eyes and comes to stand next to me, “She just wants alcohol so she has a scapegoat when we catch her making out with Oscar” Clarke leans over and whispers into my ear “Come on, Ill introduce you to everyone” for the second time fingers wrap around my wrist and im dragged further into the basement.

 

            I notice about 9 other people in the basement and look at my surroundings. Theres one big couch and two love seats, a table, a tv, and in the back what looks to be a stereo shoved into a corner, a pool table, and a bar on the other side of the wall. First people I notice are the two jocks sharing a love seat, one with curly brown hair has his arm thrown around one with greasy brown hair and is talking animatidely about something the other boy seems happy to just sit and listen about. _Bellamy and Murphy? Must be_. In front of the table two boys are sitting in bean bag chairs, one is a messy brunette cursing something at the game of Mario Cart they’re playing and an Asian that’s easily winning and stealing kisses from the Half-Black boy sitting next to him cheering him on. On the other seat are two girls, heatedly making out which I quickly advert my eyes from, on the side of the couch is Oscar barely talking to a nerdy black boy. “Alex’s here!” Clarke calls out to the group and everyone turns to look at me before mumbling out some type of greeting, Oscar jumps up happy to escape that conversation he wasn’t participating in. “My brotha” he greets in a ‘Californian’ accent “My brotha!” I reply with his same enthusiasm, he’s holding out his hand that I slide mine down until our fingers lock, pulling against each other until they slipped past and we snapped at each other, laughing at our own handshake we came up with.

 

            Raven makes herself knows again with all kinds of beers in her hand, she chucks me a bottle, one to Clarke, Oscar, Bellamy, Murphy and the bed-head boy. I happily sit between Clarke and Oscar, nursing my drink and chatting away about school and life in LA. After a few minutes the Mario Cart game is ended by a victorious “YES!” and fist pump from the Asian, rewarded with a make-out session from the boy on the floor and bed head just shakes his head and gets up. He makes his way over to me and sits on the floor in front of us and against the table “Jasper” he simply says and sticks his fist out for me to fist bump, which I do. Soon the Asian is close behind and politely introducing himself as Monty, the boy behind him as Nathan which ‘Nathan’ quickly corrected “Only Monty calls me Nathan, it’s just Miller” I shook both their hands and said “Alexander Woods, Alex, Raven prefers to call me Lex, whichever” I shrug, starting to feel the buzz of Alcohol effecting me.

           

            A rather loud groan erupts from beside me and Clarke is staring at her phone with tears brimming and Raven, looking at her phone over her shoulder, has a look mixed between scowling and gagging. “What, whats wrong Clarke?” I put my hand on her thigh for the second time today and attempt to look at her phone, she shakes her head “Finn” I scowl at his name “He just wont let me go I cant stand it.” I take her hand in my own and give it a reassuring squeeze, “Well fuck him, he obviously cant see how beautiful and talented you are. You have such a kind heart and are bound to go places, he’d just hold you back” I shrug and she stares at me with a sparkle in her eye. Taking a swig of pure confidence out of my bottle I lean over and give her a kiss on the cheek “maybe you should find a boy that realizes and appreciates you” I whisper in her ear “maybe I should” she breathes out. The doorbell rings.

 

            Clarke’s eyes widen in horror and I quickly come to the conclusion she believes its Finn, which it probably is. Raven had the same realization “I got this, Clarke” but Clarke shakes her head “I have to do it Raven you know” she says sadly. I come to a decision and before she walks up the stairs I grab her hand and she looks at me with sad confusion on her face, “You do what you need to, but I’m going to be there to support you, okay?” she nods with a bit of a smile and I walk hand and hand with her up the stairs and to the door. She lets out a shaky breath and closers her eyes for a second before opening them with a new shine of determination in them and she yanks the door open. Finn immediately turns around and sighs in relief “Oh thank god” he reaches out to touch her and she takes a step back. I use the grip she has on my hand to pull her behind me a little and step more into the doorway so I’m between the two. This seems to be the first time Finn notices me and he scowls before turning back to Clarke who has flushed the front of her body to my back and im desperately trying to fight the blush. “Really Clarke? I know you’re not over me, but I guess within your friend group it’s normal to be a slut when you’re too much of a pussy to get what you want, right?” Clarke and I know he’s talking about Oscar and Raven, I move to lunge at him but Clarke squeezes my hand and I refrain from doing so. Raven, who was waiting and listening around the corner, doesn’t have the same refrain.

 

            Stomping down the hallway and brushing past Clarke and I she screams “WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY ABOUT OSCAR” and Finn is cowering in fear. “Can this be blamed on the alcohol” I whisper into wide-eyed Clarke’s ear “Honey, this is what Raven in love looks like” I chuckle at her joke and swoon at the pet name at the same time “Cute how the comment was about both of them, but she’s just standing up for Oscar” Clarke nods and we sit back to watch, ready to intervene if needed. Raven is slapping Finn multiple times and cursing at him in Spanish “su cara es tan feo que está pidiendo para ser abofeteado” I only laugh on the side with Clarke until Finn raises his hand to strike back. Quickly I drop Clarke’s hand and push Raven to the side at the same time I grab Finns wrist. “For a second I thought you couldn’t become any more scummy,” I look at his balled up fist ready to strike “but I really shouldn’t put anything past you” I growl into his face. His left fist, unattended, swings up and hits me right in the cheek bone, splitting the skin a little blood seeps out.

 

            Laughing a little I bring my eyes back to meet his “Thanks for that, now this is in self-defense” quickly I twist my grip on his right wrist and yank it back, emitting a snapping noise and a scream from Finn. I cringe and a single tear falls from my eye, knowing I haven’t done that since Juvie, I internally hate myself for doing it, but I keep my outside stoic. The last time I did it was in Juvie and it was also in defense of a teenage girl who was being harassed in the yard by some 16-17 year old guys, I was only 12 at the time. I drop all grips I have on Finn and he falls to the ground cradling his wrist, “Finn” he meets my eyes again “how about you stay away from my friends now” I swiftly turn on my heel and walk back into the house ignoring the looks I get from Raven and Clarke. I rush down the steps dropping down two at a time before I’m back in the basement. Oscar gives me a curious look and his eyes linger on my cheekbone, widening slightly, I just shake my head and ask for another drink. Which I receive instantly, Oscar standing next to me with his own drink and I hand on my shoulder, looking at me with concerned eyes.

 

            A few seconds behind me, two set of feet come thundering down the stairs “OSCAR”, “ALEX” each respective voice calls out, I know why I’m being called, but Oscar looks downright terrified. Raven enters the main room first “Oscar, get your ass outside right now we are talking” he just nods dumbly and follows Raven out of the French doors in the basement. Clarke who I just notice was standing behind Raven doesn’t say anything but just motions to me and then the stairs, I hang my head and trudge past her and up the steps.

She follows me and sits me down at the kitchen table, I refuse to meet her eyes. “look at me” she says softly and uses her fingers to lift my chin so our eyes meet. I’m taken aback at how gentle she is, I’d figure that she’d be mad at me. She lightly touches my cheekbone and I wince “That’ll need stiches,” she says “stay still and I can do them right here” I nod and she starts disinfecting a needle she pulled from her first aid kit. Soon the needle enters my cheek, I clench my eyes shut, but stay completely still. Trying to distract myself I notice that due to the open window I can barely hear Raven and Oscar if I try. “Oscar… Kids were talking… you said at lunch… don’t deny it!” was all I could catch from Raven and “They’re crazy… I can’t say I don’t… I’m not denying anything… Its okay I know you don’t feel… Mike… WAIT WHAT” was all I caught back and forth from the two. I knew exactly what they were talking about and its no surprise word made its way to Raven.

 

Clarke seemed to notice them yelling too, “wonder what that’s about” she mumbled to herself before “There, done!” and claps her hands together happily. “I – Uh, you’re not mad?” she just frowns “He was going to hit Raven, I certainly don’t like what you did, but-” I cut her off “I didn’t like it either, it kills me to do something like that to anyone, but he almost hit Raven, he did hit me, and I don’t doubt if you kept rejecting him he’d hit you too,” I shake my head “he needs to stay away from you, even if it means me giving him a reason to”. Clarke just sadly nods her head “I know that, and even though neither of us enjoyed it, you’re right” she pauses “it needed to be done” and before I can stop myself I hug her tightly. We both slowly break from the embrace and look into each other’s eyes, I’m about to lean in when Oscar clamors up the stairs “Alex! I need your help!” he motions for me to follow him down stairs, he knows what he interrupted but still looks at me with urgent eyes so I reluctantly pull away from Clarke with apologetic eyes and follow Oscar. “So… _She’s_ your girl” Oscar  chuckles at my glare.

 

Once we’re away I expect Oscar to just talk but instead he pulls me all the way outside to the swing set and sits down on one of the swings. Gesturing for me to sit on the other, which I do so. “So-” I try to start but he already cuts me off “I fucked up” Oscar shakes his head at himself. “Surely it cant be-” I try again but its turning into a very one sided conversation “She thinks I love Astrid” he sees the blank look on my face and explains. “Astrid is this girl I’ve kinda been seeing, but its not exclusive – cause I don’t date” the _anyone but Raven_ goes unsaid “so after the outburst in the quad people thought I was talking about her, and word spread like fire and reached Raven and she admitted her feelings for me and called me a jerk and said she thought I loved her too” he shakes his head furiously. “She left!” Oscar shouts at the sky “She didn’t give me a chance to explain she just slapped me and then kissed me and stormed off and I cant do anything about it!”

 

I look at him incredulously “Like hell you can’t” I mutter before pulling his wrist through the gate and to the driveway, throwing him in my car’s passenger seat. I start driving “Directions?” I ask, he just mutters “she wont be at her house”,  look at him expectantly “Directions??” I ask more urgently and he seems to snap out of his phase. “Uh, left here, yeah, okay next right, sweet let me out” I just kind of stare at him because we just pulled over on an old back road surrounded by woods, but non the less I let him out of the car and he gives me a grateful hug before taking off. Realizing we just took off I send a quick text to Clarke that turns into a conversation, into a facetime while I wait for Oscar.

**OSCAR’S POV**

I rush through the woods, twigs and branches grabbing at my jacket, but even in the dark I know the path all too well. Narrowly missing a tree trunk I come to the narrow path along the rocks and quickly shuffle past coming into the opening. Looking out over the small lake and down the waterfall I’m currently standing on the rocks of I see the mere silhouette of Raven in the cavern behind the falls. Knowing the climb or trek down would take longer than I can spare I quickly shuck my shirt off and take a running start off the overhanging rock.

 

My splash seems to scare Raven even though I know she could tell it was me since my dives always conjure the same sized splash. I stay underwater until im under the falls and pop up in the cavern to be met with a sobbing Raven’s back. “I-it-its danger-r-rous to have jump-ped after dr-dr-drinking” Raven chokes out and I hold back my own sob seeing her so sad. “Babe, your kiss sobered me right up, _especially_ after that hell of a slap” she lets out a ragged chuckle and I take it as a small victory. I sit behind her and slowly wrap my arms around her curled form, she shivers at the cold water on my body but otherwise leans into my touch. “IdontloveAstridRavenhowcouldyouthinkthatIvelovedyousincethe7thgradewhenImetyoupleasedontdothis” I say all in one breath and she looks at me in wide eyes “Pardon?” she asks in her usual sarcastic manner and I push her shoulder a little before snuggling my head into it. This time its not the water she shivers from.

 

“Raven Tina Reyes, I love you to death, my outburst in the quad” she meets my eyes “that was about you” I barely whisper before closing the distance between our lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw if you picked up on it, Astrid was in fact Atom and there was another glee reference! <3


	4. Guess Who

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY FOR MY SHORT HIATUS 
> 
> I'm back now and the story should be back with regular updates, school is starting to pick up so they might just not be on every friday on the dime but they should be fairly often, thanks for the support
> 
> I love you all! <3

 

            After Andrew dropped me off in the junior entrance by their parking lot I meet up with Oscar by the bench where we started meeting every morning. “Sorry for ditching you last night” I say, but all he does is continue smiling brightly at me “No big deal, I found my way home eventually.” I give him a look “Did you now…” he just laughs at me. We walk into the doors and as we’re walking down the hallway on our way to the cafeteria, a boy I recognize as Mike storms past us. Purposefully bumping into Oscar with his shoulder and throwing him a glare as he continued his tantrum down the hallway. I scowl at Mike and look incredulously at Oscar because no way would he just let that happen, however Oscar is just smiling with even more enthusiasm, if that is even possible. Down the hall I see Raven slink out of a classroom with extra sway to her hips, Oscar pats me on the shoulder and runs off after her.

 

            On my own now I reach the cafeteria and start putting my coffee together, shaking my head at the couple’s, if they are a couple, antics. They just were yelling at each other the last time they talked, then again who knows what happened in the woods. As I’m waiting in line a hip bumps my own in a playful way and I turn my head to the left to see Clarke smiling happily at me. “Lacrosse tryouts today!” she says excitedly which makes me crack a smile and nod “You going to cheer me on?” I tease, “I already have a sign written and everything” she says in a serious tone, I give her a look with a raised eyebrow, she cracks and laughs and I join her soon after.

 

            We chat mindlessly as we walk from the cafeteria to our respective homerooms, hers being closer due to the alphabetical last names. Stopping at the door she turns to me “Do you have a number in mind?” waiting for my answer “So I can put it on my sign of course” she tacks on I shrug noncommittedly, but with a sly smile “I was thinking maybe 24” her smile is blinding. “That’s my birthday!” faking a confused smile she explains “October 24th! My birthday!” she says just as excited as the first time “Wow, that’s funny, it’s been my lucky number since like 4th grade”. Little does she know it’s been my lucky number since we celebrated her birthday in 4th grade and after I gave her my present for her she hugged me and it stuck as my lucky number since.

 

            The day seems to fly by and the closer the end gets the more my confidence grows. Finn and his lame team won’t know what hit them. Oscar is walking with me in the hall telling me all about their plays and how to run them so I’ll know once I’m on the team. A slender hand reaches out of an empty class room and pulls Oscar in before slamming the door shut and what sounded like locking it. I shake my head and wonder how many times Raven has done that today, something must’ve happened in those woods. Finally reaching my geography class I smile and slip into my seat next to Clarke. “Alright children,” Ms. Holloway stands up with an evil glint in her eye “project time” groans are heard throughout the class.

 

            She smiles wickedly “You’re working with your table partner, its due in two weeks” I smile at this, Clarke is smiling too and Ms. Holloway continues talking about the project and criteria. “So this’ll be fun” I lean over to whisper in Clarke’s ear, “You can just catch a ride home with us and we’ll work on it after tryouts!” she whispered back excitedly “Us?” I ask curiously and she just seems to get more excited. “Miller, Murphy, and Jasper are all on the lacrosse team with Bellamy and Oscar,” she takes a small pause “well Jaspers on the team but he doesn’t ever play” she chuckles “he’s happy all the same” I nod picturing Jasper happily sitting on the bench. “So with all them playing, Me, Raven, Monty, and Maya all go to cheer them all and afterwards everyone will come back over to Raven and I’s house.”

 

            Before I can respond with words the bell rings so I just happily nod and she kisses my cheek before running off to her next class. I nod again to myself, because Clarke kissing my cheek is definitely a small victory. Before I can leave a hand pushes my chest “You won’t stand a chance at tryouts.” Finn sneers “This new coach is as hard a rock and not even I can impress him,” he humorlessly chuckles “you’re fucking screwed.” I just decide to humor him “It may be that I’m no better than you, but we won’t know until tryouts, will we?” I walk out the door past him deciding to not let him know that after extensive training I’m better than Ian himself. I know Ian won’t give me special treatment or go easy on me, but I also know I can impress him.

 

_DING_

            I check my phone as I enter my next class

**Princess:** _You wouldn’t mind being added to our group chat would you?_

**Princess:** _Oscar thought it’d be a good idea :)_

**Me:** _Yeah that sounds great, who’s all in the chat?_

**Princess:** _Oscar, Bellamy, Murphy, Miller, Monty, Jasper, Raven, and Wells, but Wells doesn’t ever text_

**Me:** _Awesome, go ahead and add me :)_

**Princess** _added_ **Commander** _to the chat_

**BadassBlake:** _Commander? Who’s that_

**SexyBlake:** _My brotha!!_

**Commander:** _My brotha!_

**Princess:** _When did you losers change your names_

**ZeroGs:** _It sounds like Drake and Josh in here_

**SexyBlake:** _We’re not the only ones who changed are names, are we Commander?_

**Commander:** _Piss off_

**CinnamonRoll:** _I wonder if I can change other peoples names from my computer…_

**Sledgehammer:** _Here he goes_

**Goggles:** _foshizzle Monty? U probs can_

**MurphysLaw:** _Y do u txt like a frat girl?_

**Goggles:** _U do 2 bitch!_

**CinnamonRoll:** _Aha! Never doubted it_

**MontysBitch:** What’d you do

 **MontysBitch:** Really.

**BellamysBitch:** _PFFT. Whipped!_

**BellamysBitch:** _Dude! WTF!_

**BadassBlake:** _Now that’s a name I can get behind ;)_

**ZeroGs:** _I bet you get behind a lot of things…_

**Princess:** _Ew omg_

**SexyBlake:** _SERIOUSLY GROSS THAT’S MY BROTHER RAVEN_

**ZeroGs:** _Your name is one I can get behind ;)_

**SexyBlake:** _If anything I’m the one getting behind ;))_

**BadassBlake:** _Ew comeon guys that a little too much_

**Goggles:** _Y’all r gross asf_

**CinnamonRoll:** If we’re talking about this Nathan’s going to look so sexy during Tryouts

**MontysBitch:** _You know it baby_

**Wellington:** _Really this is too much._

 

            I prefer to sit back and watch them all text rather than participating in the conversation myself. They all seem so close to eachother it makes me wonder if I can actually join the friend group.

“Mr. Woods!” Mr. Evans scolds me “Phone away now!”

 

            Oscar pats my back as I look onto the field and take a deep breath. I nod at him and we both sprint out, Andrew and Bellamy behind us. I look over my shoulder to catch Bellamy and Andrew share a fist bump before parting ways, looking like they made an unlikely friendship. “You’ll do great” Oscar pats my helmet “but as soon as you cross my path I’m going to wreck you” he chuckles and winks before going on the opposite side of the field.

 

            We’re doing a scrimmage for tryouts and it’s the current Varsity team versus all the triers, which there happen to be a lot of. Clarke wasn’t joking when she said Lacrosse was a big sport at the school. A boy with the number 55 walks up to take the face off against Finn and I prepare myself to take off. Of course Finn, even with his broken wrist, manages to win the face off and take down the field, Murphy and Bellamy flanking him. Being in the middlefielder position Ian wanted me to play I quickly change my direction and speed off.

 

            Finn unfortunately passes to Murphy, who is running towards me. Deciding to spare him a little humility and not just checking him to the ground and taking the ball I take a little more strategic approach. As he comes closer everything slows down in my mind and I watch his hips. He goes to fake me to the right, but already knowing that I play along. As it looks like I got faked out, I reach my lacrosse stick out to lightly check his that’s hanging a little too low over his shoulder. The ball falls out almost stealthily I pick it up and run the opposite direction.

 

            I easily pass everyone trying to stop me and skillfully spin around an incompetent defenseman whose last name is Tick or something. Just as it looks like I’m about to shoot, the goalie is in place, and a defenseman jumps in front of me in a last ditch attempt I fling the ball backwards over my shoulder without having to look. Like expected and timed perfectly Andrew sped up just to flawlessly catch the ball and snipe it to the top right corner. As we run back to our own side we knock our heads together and pat each other’s helmet, I can see Oscar nod at me from the other side of the field.

 

            This time as 55 went up to take the faceoff again Ian motioned for me and the boy, Drew I think, to switch places. I know Ian just wanted me to show off at this, show Varsity what a ‘star player’ they were getting. I walked up and gave a reluctant fist bump to Finn before the ball was tossed. Easily I swooped the ball away from his overly confident swipe, I dodge around him and take off running. John Mbege tried to check me, but leading with my shoulder he was the one sent to the ground. I look around me and see most of the midfielders too far away or blocked, Andrew purposefully being guarded, and my other attacker just nonexistent.

 

As I was ready to shoot Oscar comes in front of me, effectively blocking me, but I was able to keep the ball in my pocket. He goes to check me and I partially dodge him, but being quick on his feet he easily shifted sides and was in my face yet again. I look out of the corner of my eye and saw Ian was holding up 2 fingers, he wanted me to do a play that was risky if not executed properly. Faking a shot I quickly twist my stick so the ball stays within the pocket, but it’s enough for Oscar to get distracted and I dodge to the right quickly before faking again. This time the ball leaves my pocket and hits the post.

 

Oscar turns to laugh at my missed shot since I never miss a shot, but Ive already taken off. The ball went more to the right than I expected so I had to keep my left foot in bounds as I leaned over the line to catch the ball. Quickly realizing that I was falling I shot the ball from my position before landing completely out of bounds. Hearing Clarke cheering and Raven yelling at her boyfriend to “Stop fucking up” I assumed it went in.

 

            After various plays where I got the chance to showcase my abilities in both defense and offense Ian finally calls us in “Alright boys! If I call your number go stand with the Jr Varsity team.” I line up next to Andrew and Drew and Ian starts rattling off random numbers and positions as relieved boys filled them, happily greeted by the JV team. “Now, if I call your name go stand with the Varsity team” some of the Varsity boys chuckle, expecting most of the boys to be second string and not stealing their spots. “55, second string center” Finn nods at his new backup and I send Ian a curious glance, I figured that if I got first string center then Finn would at least be second string, but I figured I’ll be getting a different first string position.

 

            “22,” That was Andrews number “Left wing midfielder” I hear Murphy scoff in the background “Don’t worry, Murphy you’re just being moved to first attacker” Murphy nods within the sea of players and I hear another boy in the back groan. “24, First string center” Finn is more surprised than I am “What about me?!” he asks incredulously. Ian shakes his head “Sorry Collins, but you’re injured, you can’t play even if you could you can’t bring you’re A game” Finn is going red with anger “not to mention you’ve been having issues with your teammates” most of the Varsity team nods along with me. Finn stomps off the fielding and all my friends – I guess I can call them that – All cheer for me when I take his spot in the front of the huddled players with multiple pats on my back and cheers from the players themselves.

 

Mbege growls from the back “Our captain just walked off the field!” Ian just looked at his clipboard again “Blake,” both Oscar and Bellamy answer and Ian chuckles, “Okay, 20” Bellamy answers only “Yeah coach?” Ian checks something on his clipboard “New captain until further notice.” Bellamy nods and steps back into the group with howls, cheers, and pats on the back he breaks into a smile. I know well enough that ‘until further notice’ is just until im familiar with all the players, and I think Bellamy knows it too. Ian dismisses us and Bellamy pats my shoulders “You should probably start getting to know the team if you’re going to be the real captain” I shake my head “You really should have been captain instead of Finn” he shakes his head “I don’t always have the correct motives, I’m much better at Co-Captaining.” I nod at his admittance and we walking into the locker rooms with the rest of the team.

 

As I walked out of the locker room freshly showered and chatting with and excited Oscar a body instantly collides into mine. “You were absolutely amazing!” Clarke practically yelled into my neck where her head was buried. After a seconds hesitation I wrap my arms tightly around her waist and sway her side to side a little. She pulls away and gives me a blinding smile before tugging my wrist “Come on lets go celebrate!” I look for Andrew to tell him. Only do I find him slightly hidden by a wall happily kissing Gianna, I shake my head and decided not to disturb and follow Clarke out to her car where Oscar and Raven were already heatedly making out against.

 

“Great” Clarke groans “Let’s go guys!” Raven gives Oscar one last sweet peck and he’s grinning like a fool. Before I could get into Clarke’s jeep Ian calls out for me. “Levi!” he shouts and I turn towards him, “You seen your brother?” I chuckle and I know Andrew will hate me but what the hell “Yeah, behind the wall next to the locker rooms, I’d get there before kissing Gianna turns into more” Ian pales at the mention of kissing his little sister and I wink before he takes off sprinting to the locker rooms.

 

I turn around to see Oscar suddenly very interested in his shoes, Raven looking confused, and Clarke with eyes so wide they’re basically saucers. Then it hits me. “Levi?” Clarke says almost shyly, “As in Levi Alexander Woods?”

”


	5. Maybe I'll tell, Maybe I'll Never Get the Chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit guys I am so sorry for not writing, I'm slowly getting over a bad case of writers block which is why this chapter is so short and school is picking up and I still have 3 major tests to study for just this week, thank you all for being so patient and I hope you enjoy, I dont know when the next update will be :/ I'm so sorry again, btw this chapter is heavy on glee references, Faberry, Brittana, and Klaine relationship references along with references of other characters, or children of the characters ;)
> 
> Love you <3

 

_Ding… Ding… Ding…_

Saved by the bell.

            Ignoring Clarkes question I check my buzzing phone instead.

 **Lil Lily:** _ur turn 2 pick me up today_

 **Lil Lily:** _I swear 2 gosh if ur not here im txting mom_

 **Lil Lily:** _ALEX!!_

           

            Shooting off a quick reply I look up to see Raven still confused, Clarke with an expecting look, and a blushing Oscar shuffling closer and closer to Raven. “I-uh-I have to go” I mumble quickly before dashing.

“Oh my god” Realization hit Raven like a ton of bricks once I walked away “THAT’S the Levi you always talk about!” she has an amused look pointed at a very unamused Clarke.

-

            As I reach the car my phone is buzzing once more, I curse hoping it’s not from Lily or my mom. I sigh in relief when it turned out to just be a message from Andrew

 

 **GrounderPrince:** _I hate you_

 **GrounderPrince:** _And ur turn to pick up Lily today_

 **Me:** _Ya! I KNOW!_

 **GrounderPrince:** _Testy, Testy! I was just texting to tell you keys are in the car_

 **GrounderPrince:** _I’m also getting a ride home with Gianna and Ian…_

 **Me:** _Not sure if that’s better or worse than the wrath of Lil’ Lil_

 **Me:** _Either way you’re fucked_

 **GrounderPrince:** _Yeah well so are you, bitch_

 

            I groan at the accuracy and rush off to the middle school to pick up Lily. When I finally pull in I can see her and Nia talking happily and I smile at the image. “Get in the van! I have free candy!” I shout just loud enough for Lily and Nia to hear me. _Im not stupid enough to yell that in a middle school parking lot!_ Nia smiles brightly at the sight of me, but Lily just scowls “Since you were late I took the liberty of inviting Nia over. Nia gives a shy smile “I don’t have to if it’s a problem, Buzz.” Smiling at the nickname she gave me when she was just a child because of our last name, _Andrew is Woody_ , I just shake my head and reply “It’s nice to see you kid, of course you’re welcome over whenever! You’re 8th grade, I think that old enough to take care of my lil’ Lil home alone!” I tease, which Nia blushes at even through her tan skin. Lily on the other hand protests “Im not little, stop calling me that! And Im perfectly capable of taking care of myself!” I just chuckle and drive off.

 

            Once we reached the house Nia and Lilly were immediately closing the distance between them and the house, eager to get to Lilly’s room to talk. I shake my head and slowly make my own way into the house. Andrew isn’t home yet so I get out my homework and realize the geography rubric. “Shit.” I’m still doing an entire 150 point project with Clarke. Shaking it out of my head I exhale and focus on other tasks at hand.

-

            An hour and two homework assignments completed my phone starts ringing. Without looking I pick up.

“Hello?”  
_“Oh good, you picked up”_

“Hey Oscar, whats up?”

_“Party’s up, my house tonight for all the lacrosse boys, Jv too, tell Andrew”_

I nod my head even though I know he can’t see me

 

“Sounds good, anything I need to bring?”

_“Probably your stick, we might play for fun”_

“See you then”  
_“Peace out beansprout”_

I call Andrew quickly to tell him what’s up, he sounded pretty busy so I kept it short and he ended up agreeing. I try to think back to everyone I know on the team besides the Blakes, Murphy, Finn, and his goons. Theres…

George Frost

Tristan Evans

Jack Fabray and Brent Berry who hate each other for some reason, even though I think their moms are dating

Pj Puckerman

Sam Hummel-Anderson

Victor Lopez-Pierce

And the JV captains Lucas Wilde and Patrick Lynn

 

            For now I put it out of my head and finish up my homework.

-

            Half an hour before Oscar told me to be at the party I was just hopping out of the shower. I already knew what I was going to wear and pull on my black skinny jeans slightly ripped with zipp up pockets and throw on a white t-shirt with the grey word “OBEY” on the chest and tied up my white converse. Leaving my room I grab the blue button up long sleeved shirt with miniscule white dots and my brown beanie.  Just as Andrew walks out his room with just white low-top converse, black skinny jeans, also ripped, _my_ white tank top that says “That’s what she said” (I roll my eyes at his choice of _my_ shirts) and finally just a gray beanie. We look each other up and down and nod with smiles, highfiving each other I ask “Why again do we have the same pants?” Andrew shrugs and goes “They were so comfortable we bought the same kind and then while having a race unknowingly tripped over the same hidden rock” he says wisely and I laugh remembering the time. Our mom almost killed us for ripping the pants less than an hour after we got out of the store.

 

            As we climb into Andrew’s red 1930’s Mustang convertible and he gets ready to drive he turns to me “Uh where to ‘gain?” he asks and I almost physically facepalm “shit, hold on” I say as I pull my phone out to text Oscar.

 

 **Me:** _Ever plan on telling me your address_

 **Oscar:** _Oh wow I though you knew it_

 **Me:** _Just text me it_

 **Oscar:** _303 Heda Rd… I thought you were smarter than that bro_

 **Me:** _Shit how’d you know, but I didn’t_

 **Oscar:** _1, New neighbors, 2, you always leave before me_

I mentally scold myself for never thinking about the sighting of him and Raven since, well, the sighting. I lightly slap Andrew on the arm “No need,” and I point to the house right next to ours. Andrew looks at me with wide eyes “No shit?” he asks surprised, “no shit” I say a little surprised myself.

            While my phone was still in my hand it vibrated twice in rapid succession notifying me of another text.

 

 **Princess:** _You didn’t need to run off like that_

 **Princess:** _It’s not that big of a deal, I mean it’s just a name_

 **Princess:** _I just haven’t seen you in so long, you kinda disappeared after 5 th grade _

**Princess:** _Last I heard you were in Juvie…_

 **Princess:** _I'_ _m just surprised you didn’t tell me before is all, I’d like to think we were friends._

 

            They were all sent at different times earlier today except for the most recent one that was just sent. I was surprised that I never got any notifications, it’s not like I’m purposefully avoiding her, I was just lucky that the universe made it that way. I decide to steel myself and answered.

 

 **Me:** _Yeah I don’t think I had any friends, the school wasn’t ever fond of me… including your friends_

 **Princess:** _Is that really why you left?_

 **Me:** _The bullying got bad Clarke, I was in 5 th grade and was receiving death threats. _

**Princess:** _I’m sorry_

 **Me:** _You have nothing to be sorry about, you were always nice to me_

 **Princess:** _That doesn’t mean I’m not sorry that everything happened to you_

 

            I decide to leave the conversation at that as I hit Andrew’s arm to pull him away from his own phone before we exit the car and cross the small strip of grass and into our neighbor’s yard. Andrew knocks on the door and Oscar opens with a smile “You guys are like the last to come!” he sends a questioning look towards our own house and I shake my head “I don’t just wake up looking this good” I say as I brush past him, Andrew laughs and Oscar just whistles as he closes the door behind Andrew “Alright, Alright” he relents and we all laugh. He herds us to his basement from behind where I see all the lacrosse players lounging around with drinks talking to each other. Thankfully I don’t see Finn, but just his goons.

 

            A few hours later and I’m happily intoxicated along with Oscar and Andrew at my sides. I’ve already made friends with the whole varsity team and they seem like good guys and I’ve even met a few Jr. Varsity guys. Like Adam Adams, Henry Token, Xerxes Pan, and Peter Reap. George Frost, a varsity attacker that I already met at tryouts all of a sudden shouts over the music “GAME RIGHT NOW, JR VS VARSITY! WOOOOOOO!” He cheers followed by the same type of shouts from the fellow players all scrambling to get their gear and head outside. I head upstairs with Andrew to grab our sticks that we left in his car, he grabs his first and runs to the backyard without going through the house and I’m right behind him until I feel my phone vibrate again. Stopping in my tacks I pull it out to check it

 

 **Princess:** _You know, I used to have the biggest crush on you_

I’m shocked to say the least, but a huge smile split my face and I started typing a response the sober me would probably faint at the thought of sending. Before the send could be hit I was checked to the ground by the unmistakable form of a lacrosse stick. Groaning I hold my ribs that sear in pain as I try to stand, but a kick lands just below my hand and I fall down not being able to cover all the areas being attacked. Multiple kicks, punches, and even smacks with a lacrosse stick land up and down my body, I crack an eye open to see my attackers. Finn and his goons. Finn leans down to grab the collar of my shirt and spits in my face “Watch yourself, Woods” he says landing a final punch to my face that leaves me unconscious, text message completely forgotten.

 

**Me:** _Ya? Well I still have the biggest crush on u_


End file.
